


Look after you

by Imaloulover



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sick!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaloulover/pseuds/Imaloulover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis knew he needed to do something the moment he seen that tweet. He knew he needed to go see Niall and make it up to him for getting him sick. Based on the tweet Niall sent Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look after you

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for somebody that asked me to write a one shot about Niall getting sick and Louis feeling bad about it. Plus they wanted it all cute and fluffy so here you go :) I hope you like it.

As soon as Louis seen that tweet he felt the slow guilt take over his body. He felt absolutely horrible that he managed to get Niall sick. He hated being sick and knew how miserable it felt not wanting to do anything and just lay in bed wanting someone to tuck him in and cuddle him until he felt better. He knew he needed to go and see Niall. To see how he was doing and help him out however he wanted because he was the main reason that he was feeling that way.

The next thing he knew, he was on his way to where Niall was currently (probably) curled up in a ball wanting to escape he world while he dealt with the illness. He didn't even bother knocking on the door when he finally got there, using his spare key to let himself in. 

The guilt felt 10 times worse when he entered the younger lads apartment. He was wrapped in blankets on the couch hugging himself as he watches cartoons on the television and barely lifted his head to see who entered the apartment. 

"What are you doing here?" His voice was rough and worn out and sounded like it was painful to even utter those few words. 

"I came over to see you, silly." Louis muttered as he made his way over to him and wrapped the sick boy in a hug. "I felt bad about getting you sick, so I came over to make you feel better again." 

"You didn't have to." Niall muttered as he nuzzled his head in to the crook of Louis' neck. 

Louis pulled Niall closer and pulled away to kiss the top of his nose. "Yes I did. It's my fault your sick, and anyways I love taking care of you." He said while giving Niall one final tight squeeze before pulling away to go find something for Niall to eat. 

Niall whimpered at the sudden lose of contact and warmth as he tried to pull Louis hand to bring him back beside him on the couch. Failing miserably as weakly let go of Louis's hand. 

"Why don't you go lay down in bed, love?" Louis questioned feeling bad for pulling away from him. "Snuggle in bed while I get you soup?" He added trying to convince Niall to go get comfortable in his bed. 

"But I wanna say out here with you." Niall said as he looked up at Louis though his long eyelashes. 

"How about this? We go get you all snuggled up in your bed and as soon as the soup and tea is done. Ill come in and cuddle you all night long?" Louis tried reasoning with him. 

Niall didn't really want to go and leave Louis but he nodded anyway. He gives Louis a really pathetic look and holds his arms put motioning for Louis to carry him to the bedroom. Louis didn't know how he actually manages to carry Niall in to the bedroom along with all the blankets and pillows but somehow he did it. 

Louis laid him down on the bed and tucked the blankets in all around him. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He said as he leant down and kissed him on the cheek and ran his fingers though his hair. 

Louis went to the in to the kitchen and started to make tea for Niall to help his sore throat. He wondered how he was going to actually make soup of the sick boy. He wasn't the greatest cook around, he probably couldn't even follow instructions if he texted Harry and asked him what in the world he was supposed to do. 

After rummaging around in Niall's kitchen cupboards he managed to find some canned chicken noodle soup to make him. He started cooking it and made his way back to Niall's bedroom to see how he was making out and was found with the sight of the blonde curled up even more than before he left him. He was asleep with small snores coming from him that made Louis just want to hug him and never let him go. 

Thankfully he remembered to check on he chicken noodle soup and tea before he burnt the whole apartment complex down with his disappointing cooking skills. Once the soup was done he found a tray to bring it in on and started to carefully walk back to the bedroom once again trying his best not to spill anything on the floor or on himself. 

Once he got to the room he placed the things on the table beside the bed and started to slowly run his hand along the other boys arm rubbing it gently trying to wake him up. It wasn't until he placed a soft kiss to the neck of him that Niall's eyes fluttered open. 

"Hey babe." Louis said in a gentle voice "I finished the soup and tea. I was wondering if you need any aspirin or something?" 

Louis helped Niall sit up on the bed. "Okay, aspirin would be good." His voice was even worse than what it was before he had a small nap. 

Louis got up and wondered into the bathroom to get some aspirin that he hoped was in there. When he finally found it he crawled up in to bed next to Niall and handed it over to him. 

Niall started eating his soup taking his time being careful not to burn his throat and just enjoying the company and the comfortable silence. Louis on the other hand just wanted Niall to finish eating so he can snuggle into him. Even if he wasn't the one sick he still wanted to be close to Niall and protect him from the rest of the world. 

When Niall finally finished his food he placed the dirty dishes on the side table and looked over at Louis. "You really didn't have to come over, you know. I'm a big boy and I can take care if myself."

Louis pulled Niall closer to him so that Niall's head he placed on his shoulder and their bodies were right up against each others. "I want to take care of you. It's my job." He answered as he ran his fingers though the younger boys hair. "Besides, I probably like this as much as you. If not more." 

There was silence in between the two boys as they just laid there slowly starting to fall asleep. "I love you." Louis whispered when Niall's breathing slowed down and his eyes shut. 

Niall's breathing hitched as he took in what he heard. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be able to hear him but he was glad that he did. "I love you too." He whispered back and kissed Louis' neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it turned out horrible. I started writing this at 1 o'clock in the morning and on my phone because I'm camping and I didn't want to wake up anybody with my laptop.  
> Tumblr: Imaloulover


End file.
